


Secrets of the Black Armory

by Anonymous



Series: Unabashed Destiny Smut [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Body Exploration, Dom/sub, F/F, Gunplay, Kinda, Lesbian Sex, Literally in this case, Robot Sex, Sexual Experimentation, dubcon, exo characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Exo Warlock Spectra-6 assists Ada-1 with a very interesting research project.





	Secrets of the Black Armory

**Author's Note:**

> Not to brag, but I think I've done it again- by my reckoning, the very first explicit fic with Ada in it, on this site at least. Hope you all enjoy!

Spectra-6 ambled towards the Tower annex at an easy pace, guns jangling against her frame as she descended the stairs. She checked the time and, seeing she had a moment, stopped at the nearby ramen stand for a drink.

"Welcome back, Warlock." The bartender greeted, recognizing her from her previous stops. He slid her her usual fare and noted her lack of armor—she was dressed in more casual workout clothes, with her weapons on a belt slung over her shoulder. "Got a day off, I see. Have a date or something?"

The Exo's fans whirred a little louder at the suggestion, especially as she thought about who she was visiting. She quickly gulped down part of her drink, trying to buy herself time to think of a response.

"Nonono, nothing...nothing like that." She laughed. "I'm...helping with some research at the Black Armory."

"Ah, real secretive stuff then I guess. Good luck! I'd love to see some new gun comin' out of the Armory."

Spectra thanked and paid the man, and hurried on her way, her detour threatening to set her behind schedule, something she knew Ada wouldn't abide. She turned the last corner and ambled into the Armory with seconds to spare.

"Cutting it awfully close, aren't we?" The Armory minder's voice echoed through the high-ceilinged room, cold, but not angry. 

"I'm here on time, aren't I?" Spectra replied, more teasing than anything. She sauntered up to Ada's desk and plunked down her loaded belts, guns and ammo clips clattering against the table. " _ And _ I have everything you've asked for."

"Good." The Exo replied flatly, her tone lifting only slightly. "I...appreciate your help with this project. With any luck, and my mother's notes…" she trailed off at the thought, her voice slipping just briefly.

"We can finish what Project Niobe started." Spectra finished. "Together."

"Yes...together." Ada shook her head slightly and straightened up. "So, let's get to work. If you don't mind, I'd like to start with some observations on you. The more telemetry I get on a current Exo, the better I can replicate the results." 

"Of course!" The Warlock smiled and leaned up against Ada's desk. "So, how do we do this?"

"As awkward as it is to suggest, it will be easiest if you...strip." Ada mumbled, hesitating just an instant on the last word, but she recovered quickly. "I will need to get a look at most of your internal circuits and that's the simplest way."

Spectra twisted her mouth into a hesitant line. Nudity was less of a public taboo among Exo than humans, but it was still...strange to consider. Ada reached for a small remote and fiddled with it, setting the hidden door into the Armory sliding shut, seemingly as a gesture to encourage her along. She hesitated for yet another second, but stood and began to peel off the tank top she was wearing.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was just you trying to get me naked." Spectra joked to fill the silence as she anxiously deposited the shirt on the table and started on her pants. Ada seemed unamused, but granted, she always looked unamused. She was rather unexpressive, the Warlock had noticed, and not just because of her...unfinished state.

A state she was trying to help fix, she reminded herself, quickly finishing the job and standing naked before Ada, or as nude as she could be. She crushed down the barest hint of a spark of excitement, and tried to stay as professional as possible as the armorer studied her form.

"It's very strange." she murmured, half to herself as she looked over the Guardian, walking a slow circle around her. "We are of the same world, the same creator, and yet, on the surface, we are so very different…"

Spectra swore she could feel her roaming eyes crisscrossing her body, unconsciously pulling her thighs together in response. She crossed her arms over her chest, an automatic response as her sensors told her how cold she should be, even if she couldn't truly feel it.

"I'd like to take a look at a couple sensors, if you don't mind." Ada suddenly interjected, startling the Warlock. "You might want to lie down. I've prepared a workbench, if you'd like."

"Of course." Spectra responded, following the other Exo over to an empty table. Ada had set up a headrest for her, and the table was just slightly angled to provide ease of access. The Warlock laid down and Ada retreated out of sight to adjust some lighting.

"I've noticed your chest moves as if you were breathing." Ada mentioned as she returned to her side. "I presume that was integrated to mitigate rejection? Clearly we do not  _ need _ to breath."

"That's what Bray says, if you believe their material on Mars." Spectra almost laughed, for a second forgetting her rather vulnerable position. "On the other hand, clearly you haven't needed it so maybe that's  _ all _ a pile of crap."

"I wouldn't put it past Clovis." Ada replied, something close to spite in her voice. She reached down and poked at her subject's arm, watching the instinctual reaction. "Your reaction time is also...much improved."

"Little slow yourself, huh?" Spectra giggled, and swore she could  _ almost _ see a smile in Ada's eyes, even past her expressionless face. "My sympathies."

Ada continued her examination, occasionally poking or prodding at some servo or wire as she took note of her responses. It was only as she moved down past her stomach around her hips that Spectra had to push down the burning well of illicit excitement once again.

"Curious." Ada murmured as her gloved fingers pressed gently against Spectra's thighs, worming slowly between the plating on her legs. It was an odd feeling, being stripped bare like this and  _ examined _ by the gunsmith's cold and calculating hands. "It seems Bray decided to move the erogenous zones on the production models."

"What—" the Warlock tried to ask what was meant by that when Ada's probing fingers brushed against  _ something _ in her circuitry that made her vision go white. She could feel a cry of shock tearing free of her throat but she couldn't hear it, or anything, as the sheer sensory load overwhelmed her. When she recovered a few seconds later she realized: she had just climaxed, more intensely than ever before in her long life, from just that light touch.

"There it is." Ada's face betrayed no emotion, but her voice held just a hint of smugness as she looked down at the writhing Guardian. "Interesting reaction, Lightbearer. Let us see if we can repeat it."

"Wait! Not—FU-U-UCK!" the poor Exo couldn't hold back a scream as the gunsmith slid one finger up to the junction between her thigh and torso, and a second an inch or two down, and pressed against something,  _ hard _ . She had clearly found some wiring that was connected directly to her central nervous system, but before she could contemplate that further the overload took her again and made rational thought impossible. She came again, even harder than the last, hips bucking furiously against Ada's workbench.

Spectra collapsed onto the table, chest heaving in a simulacra of breath. She could barely put two words together in her mind, much less speak them aloud. Ada continued to massage her thighs gently, sending white-hot pulses of agonizing pleasure tingling through her circuits. She moaned, loudly, unable to hold it back anymore, and Ada tilted her head as if to smirk.

"Now this…" the smith said slowly as she slid her fingers up and over the more yielding synthetic polymer that made up her subject's pussy, which had now begun secreting lubricant as it was designed. "This, I lack most of the hardware for." She spent a second teasing her new lover, rubbing her slowly before slipping a finger into her, pausing to hear her moans. "It seems that I will have to rectify that. But…" another finger joined the first. 'That will require further testing."

"Please." Spectra whimpered, spirit already broken as she bucked shamelessly against Ada's hand. "Please!"

"Yes, I definitely must push this up the priority list. Shall we move on to the penetration tests?"

The mere thought made the Warlock moan again, and she could  _ feel _ the grin on Ada's face as she slowly fucked her with her fingers. The two, plus her thumb still massaging that  _ damnable _ nerve ending at the junction of her thigh, quickly brought her to her third orgasm, writhing fruitlessly against the table and her hand.

Ada retreated, flicking the lubricant off of her glove as Spectra whined pathetically, begging for more. The smith looked around and cursed under her breath, thinking.

"Flip over. Hands and knees." She ordered, buying herself time. "I need a better look."

Spectra obeyed quickly, thighs trembling. She could hear Ada rummaging around her desk and mewled in anticipation, barely able to vocalize her depraved desires.The smith returned to her side a moment later, and she heard a sound that felt remarkably familiar.

"Don't worry, it's not loaded." Ada said from behind her, and she realized with a start that she had heard the click of a hand cannon's cylinder. Ada's voice sounded smug as she observed the trails of lubricant drizzling from her cunt and down her thighs. "Perhaps a limits test is in order?"

Spectra groaned something incomprehensible into the table and Ada only gave her a second before pressing the barrel of her Kindled Orchid slowly against her waiting core. The Warlock jerked away from the cold metal at first, but soon relaxed and allowed it to slide inside. The square barrel shroud and the metal in the cold air was an odd sensation, but one she nevertheless craved. She pushed her hips back against the gun and after the first few inches of barrel, forced past the underbarrel extension, which stretched her and made her grasp at the table from the sudden  _ fullness _ .

"Good girl." Ada whispered, her facade of scientist dropping for a second. "Show me what your pretty little cunt can do." Spectra gasped at the sudden vulgarity, and when Ada suddenly pushed the revolver in until she could feel the cylinder rubbing against her lips, she came once again, trembling and clawing a the table to hard her metal fingers left marks.

Ada pulled the hand cannon free, the wet sound of it making her finally break her silence and moan. Spectra all but collapsed onto her side, blinking stars out of her vision. The smith continued to gently toy with her exposed sensors, chuckling at the pitiful whines she made from the overload.

It ended when Ada pulled her back onto her back, startling her for a moment as she held up the gun, still dripping with lubricant.

"Could I bother you to clean up the test equipment?" She asked, her voice cold once again, and Spectra knew exactly what she wanted. She took the offered gun and held it up, her hard-light tongue manifesting and swiping the barrel clean. She slowly licked it again before sucking on the barrel, making direct eye contact with Ada, who observed calmly but with interest. 

" _ That  _ is something we shall have to look into another day." She commented when Spectra finished fellating the gun to her satisfaction. "I must admit, you make for a very pleasant test subject, Spectra. For a Lightbearer, of course." The smith stood and tossed her discarded gear and clothes onto the workbench, taking the gun back and looking it over before holstering it. "I will contact you again when my schedule allows."

And just like that, it was over. Spectra fell back, feeling her own fluids staining her legs, her chest still heaving although she passed no air. It had ended as quickly as it had begun, and if it hadn't been for the soreness, the nudity, the  _ memories _ of it, it would have been hard to say if it had truly happened at all. Ada had remained clothed the entire time, she realized, and had somehow fucked her within an inch of her artificial life. And now she had been reduced to an appointment. It was all very confusing.

And yet...she knew she'd be back. When Ada called, she'd be right back here. And she was going to enjoy every second of it.


End file.
